


Games and Recreation

by V6ilill



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Biased Narrator, Character Study, Gen, Impostor Syndrome, Introspection, Lies, Nihilism, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: The Genestealer Cult pretends they are doing good. The Inquisitor sent after them pretends she is who she claims to be.
Kudos: 3





	Games and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solis Occasum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117515) by [Wecanhaveallthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree). 



They wish to bring happiness, these cultists (doesn’t everyone?). Happiness through unity. Happiness through connection. Happiness through oblivion, the only true, lasting happiness.

The Inquisitor watches them and laughs.

What is happiness? A veneer. A facade to pretend the world is malleable, to pretend like words matter and actions change. A gauze for wounds of the soul.

The Inquisitor stalks the cult. One after the other, their strongholds evaporate. People grumble. They wanted happiness, more than they could make themselves. The Inquisitor laughs. Had she ever worn that veil over her senses, or was it one of the first things taken from her, along with sanity?

The cult fights back. They continue to pretend they do good. The Inquisitor continues to pretend - pretend her cause is just, pretend she is fit for the job, pretend her title was bestowed through merit - and it’s all a great game, her and the cultists. If they win, they lose a common enemy. If she wins, she has to leave the planet and go on pretending where her face is known. It's a damn good farce, her and the cultists, but their play is compelled by forces beyond and nothing about her is true. Not motives, not actions, not desires. If they were, she would be dead. Or maybe she is simply showing the world what she wants them to see, and not what they would condemn her over? (maybe, maybe . . . she could always lie to everyone but herself)

It’s a fun game, but she has to end it, for in the void, the maws of oblivion have scented prey. It’s a fun game, being Inquisitor, but she wonders who will end it. Do they not see how wrongful her appointment was? Do they not see how weak she is, how a simple vermin infestation gives her so much trouble? Do they not see how her pretend-story is rough around the edges? Do they not see how their morals are not her morals, how their beliefs are not her beliefs, that she will destroy all in her path whether she wants to or not? Did they not see that when they gave her power and sent her on her way to kill and torture? (they didn't) (they don't)

So the two enemies pretend in the bowels of the Hive, a shadow slowly growing towards them. Sometimes, the Inquisitor thinks she might get the hang of it and - maybe not win, but turn the tide, get better at what she’s doing - sometimes, she really feels like things can improve.

Sometimes, she even believes herself.


End file.
